tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaia Tsukiyomi
This roleplay character belongs to SaiyukiLover232 (Averie/Avery) Kaia Tsukiyomi '(月読カイア, ''Tsukiyomi Kaia) is a female Strain and a member of HOMRA, where she is currently the group's second female member after Anna Kushina. She is known to be the strongest Strain there is, and has declared herself to be the "'''Queen of Strains". Kaia also serves as the partner of Mikoto Suoh, the Red King and the leader of the Red Clan, HOMRA. Kaia is a former Clansman of the Gold Clan, Usagi, though she had been forced to join and swear loyalty. Appearance Kaia has petite and slender build, standing at the height of 153 cm (5'0"). She has waist-length, dark brown hair and big, burgundy eyes. Her skin is pale with a fair complexion. At one point, Kaia cuts her hair off to be shoulder-length, but her hair quickly grows out again due to her Strain abilities and powers. She is often shown to be wearing her high school uniform most of the time. Her uniform is predominantly black along with the intricate white lining design. Her uniform consists of a black jacket, a white dress shirt, a red ribbon, a black mini skirt, black knee high socks and a pair of dark-coloured boots. It also has customized rose insignia buttons and cuff links. Though, Kaia later changes to wearing her high school's white uniform, which is similar to the black, except for a few changes: being predominantly white along with the intricate black lining design, and having a black dress shirt. Under her skirt, attached to her left thigh, is her Artemis Rod, which can change into a scythe. While at HOMRA bar, Kaia is seen from time-to-time to be wearing pajamas or long-sleeved dresses that reach above her knees. She was also drawn to wearing high heeled shoes or sometimes just being barefooted. Kaia adorns pretty head pieces and accessories such as hairbands, berets, pearl necklaces, and gloves with ribbons. During important or special occasions, she is dressed in long elegant ballgowns. In 54th Night, it is seen that Yuki gets her pedicure and manicure done by Kaname and Ruka personally. Whenever Kaia goes out, she dresses more casually, but is still very neatly and fully-dressed. It is noted that Kaia's appearance is strikingly beautiful like her mother, Juri Tsukiyomi, and she has also been said to have the same "kind and tender eyes/gaze" as her father, Haruka Tsukiyomi. Personality Kaia is generally mature and serious, in contrast to her louder, free-spirited, and more eccentric fellow HOMRA members. She is rather conscientious and quiet, preferring to observe her surroundings and the people around her. She has also been shown to be easily annoyed by others goofing off or drawing unneeded attention to themselves, something which the other members of HOMRA frequently tend to do. Due to growing up and living in the Nanakamado Chemotherapy Research Center for the majority of her life, without being able to go outside and being kept in isolation, Kaia is shown to be very shy. She will not talk or go near people she doesn't trust. She will also keep her emotions locked away, because of the chilhood she suffered, so she can't be hurt by other people. However, Kaia tends to be the most open with Mikoto in regards to her emotions and feelings, as she solely trusts. When she was five years old, Kaia was a very cheerful and caring little girl, always trying to make the people around her happy. She was rather comedic and had a beloved smile, which seemed to draw everyone in and cheer them up. After she was taken away, Kaia's personality slowly changed, becoming sullen, silent, and distant from others. It is rare, but sometimes when Kaia is truly comfortable with her surroundings and trusts the people around her, she will show them her carefree and cheerful side. The only people to see the "happy side" of her personality is her brother, Mikoto, and Anna. Kaia has also been shown to have a brother-complex; she is very attached to Akihiko, as he is her last connection to their deceased parents. She also doesn't like winter or cold weather in general. History Kaia was born on October 31, 1994 to Haruka and Juri Tsukiyomi. She has an older brother, Akihiko, who is seven years older than her. Her family came from a long line of Strains, and so when Kaia was born, her powers and abilities as a Strain were strong and powerful, though unusually so. The Gold Clan, which Juri was a Clansman of, took an interest in Kaia when they learned about how strong she was. They began to monitor her, wishing to see how her powers and abilities would develop as she got older. Kaia's powers and abilities kept growing at an alarming rate. Eventually when she was four years old, Daikaku Kokujōji requested for Haruka and Juri to hand her over to the custody of the Gold Clan, so that she could be taken to the Nanakamado Chemotherapy Research Center for experimentation and research purposes. Haruka and Juri refused, so they sent Akihiko into hiding to keep him safe, and went on the run with Kaia so she wouldn't be taken away. A year later, at a Tsukiyomi manor hidden in the woods near the mountains, Kokujōji had finally managed to track down Haruka, Juri, and Kaia. He sent his elite guards to the Tsukiyomi manor, with orders for them to do whatever was necessary to ensure that Kaia was successfully captured and taken. To try and give his wife time to run with their daughter, Haruka attempted to fight off the guards, but he was killed by them. The guards then easily hunted down Juri, as she trying to escape through the forest with Kaia, and they mercilessly tortured and killed her in front of Kaia for betraying the Gold Clan. With both Haruka and Juri gone, and Kaia left defenceless, she was captured and taken to the Nanakamado Chemotherapy Research Center. Plot Powers & Abilities Strain Equipment Relationships Family Haruka Tsukiyomi Juri Tsukiyomi Akihiko Tsukiyomi HOMRA Mikoto Suoh Anna Kushina Izumo Kusanagi Tatara Totsuka Misaki Yata Rikio Kamamoto Yō Chitose Masaomi Dewa Kōsuke Fujishima Saburōta Bandō Shōhei Akagi Eric Sōlt‎ Usagi Daikaku Kokujōji Kōshi Mizuchi Scepter 4 Reisi Munakata Seri Awashima Saruhiko Fushimi Name *'Kaia '(pronounced KY-ah) is a feminine name of Hawaiian, Japanese, Zulu, Turkish, Hopi, Hindi, Norwegian, Scandinavian, Estonian, and Greek orgin. The name has many meanings: "the sea; restful place; yew tree; forgiveness; home; stone; willow; wise child; the one with the beautiful body, profile; pure; innocent, from the earth". Kaia is a diminutive of "Katarina" or "Katariina", as well as a variant of "Kai" (Hawaiian) and "Kaya" (Japanese, Zulu, Turkish, Hopi, Hindi). *'Tsukiyomi '(月読) is a masculine name of Japanese orgin. In Shinto religion, the name is of the god of the moon; in Japanese, it is a poetic name for the moon itself. It is derived from 月 (tsuki) meaning "moon, month" and #読 (yomi) meaning "read, study". Trivia